


Supernatural love

by Rndom_Kpop_lover101



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, Double Anal Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human Kim Namjoon | RM, Human Kim Taehyung | V, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Teacher vampire, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampire Park Jimin (BTS), Vampire Seo Changbin, Vampire/Werewolf Relationship, Wall Sex, Werewolf Jeon Jungkook, Werewolf Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, all blackpink humans, namjin - Freeform, vminkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rndom_Kpop_lover101/pseuds/Rndom_Kpop_lover101
Summary: "Vampires should be with vampires! Not with humans! Or werewolf! Or anything else!" Jin yelled"But love is love Hyung! And I love Jungkook! He might be a werewolf but I love him Hyung" Jimin yelled back with tears.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo, Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 1





	Supernatural love

Hello, Im ur awthor! Just call me minmochi or Emma is ok too. Dis is just an intro bout me -3-

Im a teen and I'm in the 8th grade. I like BTS, Blackpink, Straykids, twice, Mamamoo. 

Im a lesbian, but kpop boys do have a place in my heart. Also food. I love food :p

Ok also I love Jeff Dunham!


End file.
